


Strawberry Wine

by Ceares



Category: Smallville
Genre: Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretty much a PWP-a more developed version of a drabble I did.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a PWP-a more developed version of a drabble I did.

She looks up one day and everybody is gone. Clark is off with Kara, training. Lex had moved to Metropolis at the beginning of the year. Lois is somewhere trying to prove that experience trumps education in her attempt to become the next,great, girl reporter. They're all gone except her and Chloe. Their friendship has always been one of unspoken things. Clark's secret, Chloe's love for Clark. Lana's involvement in Lex's business. There's always been a barrier between them, but Chloe is still the best friend Lana has, the only true friend she's ever had.

Just them now though, and something changes between them. The barrier is still there, but sometimes, they can reach through it. They spend the first weeks of May like tourists in the town. They hike through the forests, wade in the river, climb the tower, and lay out by the water from morning to sunset.

Lana thinks they're trying to recapture lost innocence, or find an innocence they never had, not growing up in Smallville. The days are unseasonably warm and since school is still in, they have Crater Lake to themselves. They get more tanned than they should, eat junk food without worry about the consequences, talk about shopping and their hair, and Desperate Housewives and play 'fuck, marry, shove off a cliff.' They don't mention the people that are missing, and she's not the only one that carefully steers the conversation back to the trivial, the minute it threatens to get serious. Chloe seems just as anxious to keep things simple and easy. They both know they don't have long, that this is just a moment stolen out of time before real life intrudes.

Maybe that's why she does it. Why she leans over the first time and kisses Chloe. Her lips are soft, her mouth sweet as it opens for Lana and she tastes of the pink lemonade she's been drinking by the gallon, the cherry lip gloss she wears. They lay on the dock and make out, Lana sliding her hands over the curves of Chloe's hips. Chloe resting her hands on Lana's waist, short nails digging softly into flesh. She nestles a thigh between Chloe's legs, leans down and mouths full breasts through the thin tee-shirt. Chloe throws her head back, soft pants escaping as she arches into Lana's mouth.

It's easy to slide her fingers down, slip them under the nylon and into the wet heat. Her mouth finds Chloe's again, swallows the quiet pleas as she twists her fingers, flicking her thumb over Chloe's clit, until she shudders beneath Lana. She looks down at Chloe, flushed pink, eyes soft, and has to clench her thighs against the wetness, sending tiny bites of pleasure through her system.

Chloe sits up and her eyes are wide as she reaches for Lana, but her hands are sure, making their own trek over Lana's less voluptuous curves. They're out in the open where anyone could see, and though it's not likely anyone will, the idea adds a thrill as Lana lays back and closes her eyes, and thinks not of England, but of the girl above her. Chloe unclasps her bikini top, and her fingers ghost over Lana's nipples again and again, until the taut peaks ache---until she bites her lip, arches up and whimpers. She is loud, while Chloe, who is so vocal normally, puts her mouth to other uses. Her tongue is nimble and teasing over Lana's breasts, a wet, tickling presence down her stomach, building heat until Lana thinks she might burn from it. Until she does burn as Chloe pulls her bottom down and mouths her. Fingers and tongue burrow into wetness and heat and she trembles and moans, and calls out Chloe's name as pleasure washes over her in waves until she thinks she'll come apart. And then she does, coming and coming, there on the shore, under the sky, under Chloe.

They gather their things in silence, and they don't still don't say anything, as they head back to town. Words would only break the spell, and Lana doesn't want that. It'll happen soon enough. Chloe reaches out, and they walk hand and hand back to the apartment.  



End file.
